The present invention is directed to a wire guide element for a distributor unit in telecommunication systems that is composed of an oblong and essentially U-shaped carrier part for accepting plug connector strips for connecting and joining outgoing and incoming lines. This carrier part is in turn brought into a ready-to-use installation state on the basis of a retainer element firmly connectable thereto given longitudinally vertical alignment. An expansion is possible on the basis of at least one identical distributor unit to be attached laterally and line leads proceed between respectively two such neighboring distributor units. A separate cover hood can be put in place on each distributor unit.
Such a distributor unit serves the purpose of running patching wires from any arbitrary terminal point of the plug connector strips for incoming lines to any arbitrary terminal point of the plug connector strips for the outgoing lines leading for, example, to the switching equipment. In modern distributor systems a surveyable wiring arrangement must be provided even for increasing wiring density. In order to achieve such an ordered laying of lines, for example, hook-shaped or bow-shaped wire guide elements are arranged in the region of the wire guide waves that are provided. Given a correspondingly high number of subscribers, a distributor unit may also be expanded by identical distributor units to be arranged in immediate adjacency at both sides.